


the sweatshirt

by silver_spider



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Dead Tony Stark, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spider/pseuds/silver_spider
Summary: peter finds an old sweatshirt that reminds him of something he's trying to forget.





	the sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> edit: yikes i fixed the tags, sorry i'm new to all of this haha. i don't support starker :/
> 
> welcome to my fic and wow, we're already all in the angst! i just really wanted to focus on what i hope marvel chooses to recognize in far from home: peter's trauma. even if tony doesn't die (i hope he doesn't), i really hope peter's trauma is addressed. so, i wrote this fic to kinda be a short story of his grief over the loss of tony! enjoy :) (this is my first fic so go easy on me lol)

A desk lamp illuminated the entire bedroom, casting long shadows on the wall of Peter’s room. He should’ve been asleep but he had a Spanish quiz to study for; it was two in the morning.

Sleep was a rarity ever since….

Peter stopped flipping through notecards to bury his hands in his messy curls, feeling frustrated. He took his hands out his hair, not wanting to fall into a black hole of his own thoughts. When he looked up he let out a sigh, leaning back against his chair. He turned his head slightly towards his growing pile of clothes that needed to be washed, wondering if there were any clean sweatshirts of his he could slip on. He got up from his chair stiffly and approached his closet, hoping to find something. He slowly opened the door to the closet, finding there were only a few sweatshirts and started sifting through them. He spotted a black hoodie and picked it up, feeling how soft it was. He turned the sweatshirt over, wondering which of his sweatshirts this was. His heart skipped a beat when he read the logo on the front of the piece of clothing:

**Stark Industries**

\----

_Peter protested, “Mr. Stark, you really don’t need to give me a sweatshirt….it’s not that cold and I-”_

_“Nonsense, Parker. If you’re cold, you’re gonna get a sweatshirt.”_

_Peter had been working with Tony in his workshop and briefly mentioned that he was cold, prompting Tony to immediately accommodate him. Tony shot out of his seat, walking upstairs to retrieve the item. Peter felt his face flush, letting out a sigh and awkwardly waiting for Tony to come back. Tony came back sooner than he expected, clutching a black hoodie in his hand._

_Tony playfully yelled, “Think fast!”_

_Peter caught the sweatshirt without even looking, effortlessly sticking his hand up and catching it._

_Peter grinned, looking up_ , “ _You know that I’m always gonna catch stuff you throw, right?”_

_“Hey, it’s always worth a try,” Tony shrugged, sitting back down in the chair next to Peter._

_Peter held up the sweatshirt, looking at the print on the front: Stark Industries. He put the hoodie on, feeling the softness of the fabric._

_Peter quickly said, “Don’t worry Mr. Stark, I’ll make sure to wash this before I-”_

_“Kid, I have too many of those sweatshirts, I want you to keep it,” Tony said._

_“O-oh….ok. Thanks, Mr. Stark!”_

_“No problem, kid.”_

\----

Peter felt his breath quickening, losing his grip on the sweatshirt and letting it fall to his feet.

 

His school trip.

Titan.

The soul stone.

Tony.

Blood everywhere.

Tony’s dead body….in Peter’s arms….

 

Peter felt the tears pooling up in his eyes, backing up to his wall and sliding down to sit on the ground. He clutched his knees to his chest with his hands as his breath shortened with every sob that his body painfully released. It was at this moment the door to his bedroom opened, revealing May in her pajamas and a heartbroken expression on her face as she saw Peter. She quickly walked over to him, enveloping him in her arms and trying to calm him down.

May softly asked,”Peter, what’s wrong sweetie?”

Peter took a bit to respond, sniffling and catching his breath. He looked up at May, his brown eyes filled with the kind of grief no kid should have.

“Tony….h-he’s gone….”

May responded quietly,”I know, honey….I know.”

Peter went back into May’s embrace, letting out more sobs over his dead mentor.


End file.
